


The Great Debate

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Ares' ChosenIts up to a debate with all the people Xena has ever known to determine the fate of her relationship with Ares...which side will win?





	The Great Debate

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not and never will own any of the characters from X:WP or HTLJ. I’m not making any money from this. If you want to use this story on your page just write and ask me! I most likely will say yes! This story only has implied love-making and no subtext . Now onto the story!!! It’s a short story I wrote when I had all these ideas popping into my head.

On one side of the room sat Athena, Gabrielle and Hercules, flanked by Discord, Hercules, Artemis (all the other gods on Mount Olympus except for Hera, Aphrodite, Ares, Cupid and Psyche) and on the other side of the room sat Aphrodite, Xena and Ares. Everyone was shouting at the top of their voices when a strong voice called out "Attention" it was Zeus the King of the Gods.  
  
"The debate whether Xena and Ares are destined to be together is now in session…would all other people and Gods except for those debating sit down please" No one had complied, Zeus saw this and started to get very angry "SIT DOWN" this time, everyone complied.  
  
"Thankyou, the affirmative team saying that Xena and Ares are destined to be together have Aphrodite as first speaker, Xena as second speaker and Ares as third speaker" Zeus looked at his cards strangely, then looked at the debating manual beside him. "Halt!" he called "I just want to know that if the object of the debate is Xena and Ares can the two persons being talked about actually debate". As Zeus flicked through the pages, most of the roomful of Gods starting chanting "No, No, No" But a few evil stares from Xena and Ares soon shut them up.  
  
Zeus stood up "They are allowed to debate" this statement was followed up a few minutes of annoyed groans in the hall. "I now pronounce this debate open, will the first speaker for the Affirmative team please speak".  
  
Aphrodite stepped forward from her chair and started to speak "O.K…as you know I’m the Goddess of Love, and I’m here to prove to you that Xena and Ares are meant to be together. I mean look at them they are perfect. Plus their lifestyles always cause them to run into one another. The only reason you don’t want them together is because Ares is the God of War and you all think that War can’t love. But he can …both Ares and Xena have done unspeakable things in the past and Xena made up for it and even Ares has done some good! Besides why is everyone against it? I am love and their love is true…just let it be. Coolies"  
  
With that the love goddess stepped down. Zeus looked towards Athena and motioned for her to begin. "Good Morning, We the negative team don’t think that Xena and Ares are destined to be together. Ares is a god, and Xena is a…mortal. Everyone in this world has a soul mate…the way it works is a gods soul mate is a god and a mortals soul mate is another mortal. Ares is a god of War and although Xena is a warrior. What else could they possibly have in common? It wouldn’t work. Spare them the pain of separation". With that Athena stepped down and took her seat again.  
  
Zeus stood up "Will the second speaker for the affirmative team please speak". Xena stood up slowly took a step towards Ares and kissed him deeply on the lips. She stood up straight again and walked towards the podium to give her debate. "Everyone…firstly I would like to point out a huge flaw in Athena’s debate. Mortals can and do have Gods who are their soul mates. Take Cupid and Psyche for instance, she was only turned into a God so that they could live their love out for eternity. Plus when Psyche had an aging spell placed on her…by…someone. Cupid still kissed her with all his passion. They have taken on each other’s pain and worries, the same way as me and Ares do. Love is what matters when you care for someone, not who or what they are or what they have done. Just what they have done for you…and for me Ares has done a lot…he has my heart, love and soul and I have his. To tear us apart now would be too cruel a blow to both of us from which we would never recover from" At the end of Xena’s speech Aphrodite was crying. Everyone in the hall was quiet.  
  
Zeus collected his thoughts and looked towards Gabrielle and nodded. She stood up and walked towards the podium. "My best friend is Xena and my worst enemy is Ares. This however is not the reason I’m on this side of the debate. I’m worried firstly that Xena will fall back into Ares’ fold again and secondly he has hurt her time and time again. Ares doesn’t deserve Xena…and Xena can do much better than Ares" murmurs of approval were heard around the hall. "What has Ares done to Xena, he has framed her for murder, pretended to be her father, switched her into the body of her sworn nemesis Callisto. Sided with Dahak, fathered my daughters child and told me that if Xena killed my daughter she would die. He has blackmailed us many times and done deceitful things. By the way this is only some of what has happened. Ares doesn’t deserve her" As Gabrielle finished her speech, Ares hung his head in shame. Xena saw this and put her arm around him.  
  
"Will the third speaker for the affirmative team please present their argument" spoke Zeus.  
  
Ares walked towards the podium "As Gabrielle said…I have done many terrible things in my life…but I would like to tell you all when I first fell in love with her. It was when I lost my godhood thanks to Hades and his little scheme. She helped me…and throughout that time we spent together I fell in love with her. The Dahak incident…I asked her to destroy the temple of Dahak, but because of our past she wouldn’t do it. I never liked the bard that much…always got in the way…I kept trying to get rid of her until I realised that Xena needed her…but I needed Xena. By the way, I am nicer to you now Blondie!!! I sided with Dahak because we would of all been destroyed if I hadn’t. None of this is purely just my fault. When you don’t understand the whole story things get confused. But one thing that I know for a fact is that I would give up my godhood to save Xena. She is my life and love and forever will be" As Ares walked back to his seat he kept his eyes focused on Xena’s she gave him a comforting smile.  
  
"Will the final speaker for the negative team please present their speech" Zeus called to the debating teams. Hercules strode up to the podium and looked Zeus in the eye before beginning "Everyone, in the beginning I loved Xena and she loved me. But we had our own separate paths to walk along. One day I met Serena…my wife. We were very much in love…I still love her…she’s on the other side now. Ares let Strife kill Serena in a plot to get Xena back. This is all I have to say…Is it fair that my half-brother gets to live with his love while he murdered mine out of his ‘brotherly love’ for me. That is all" Hercules walked back to the table, while all the attention was focused on him. No one but Xena and Ares himself noticed a singular tear run down the dark gods face. Xena lifted her hand and brushed the tear away.  
  
"Have the Furies made their decision about whether to let Xena and Ares have a life with each other?" enquired the King of the Gods. One of the furies, Alecto stepped forward. "Lord Zeus, fellow Olympians and others…we the Furies believe that what the negative team said about Ares is true…which is why we gave it to the affirmative team. This was because the negative team only spoke about Ares’ deeds and how soul mates could be sorted while the affirmative team spoke about love and how they own each other’s hearts. The affirmative team has won the debate" With that the Furies disappeared.  
  
"Xena…I can’t believe that it had to come down to a debate about our love-life whether it would be allowed to continue or not!"  
  
"I know…but I’m glad we won"  
  
"So am I…Xena…will you…marry me?"  
  
"Of course! You already have my heart, love and soul…what more do you want from me today?"  
  
Ares just smiled and produced a ring that had a tiny rune of war on it surrounded by sapphires and diamonds. He placed it on her finger. Ares noticed a stray lock on her face and put it behind her ear and as he did he whispered "To make love to you". With that the two lovers disappeared leaving all the Gods to talk about the debate.  
  


The End


End file.
